The Administrative Core will be led by Drs. Kirkland (Director), van Deursen, and Campisi (Co-Directors), and an advisory group of the Subproject and Core leaders. Dr. Kirkland is Director of the Kogod Center on Aging, Dr. van Deursen is Director of the Cellular Senescence Program of the Kogod Center, and Dr Campisi is a leading researcher at the Buck Institute. An External Advisory Committee (EAC) composed of scientists with expertise in aging biology, cellular senescence, frailty, and/or translational research on aging will be formed with guidance from NIA Staff. The Administrative Core's mission is to ensure success of the Program Project, its 4 Subprojects, its organ system-based Themes, and the two research Cores in testing the hypothesis that preventing the accumulation of senescent cells or their effects can restore age related decrements in function. Specific Aims are to: 1) Provide effective, efficient centralized administration for the PPG. 2) Assist in integrating the research sites, Subprojects, and research Cores into a cohesive program. 3) Evaluate the progress of the PPG, individual research Subprojects, and research Cores on a regular basis in partnership with the EAC. 4) Organize symposia and meetings focused on aging at Mayo Clinic and the Buck Institute. 5) Expand the existing network of collaborators focused on cellular senescence and age-related functional decline, especially to facilitate translation of outcomes into clinical trials. The Core will be responsible for day-to-day and long term fiscal management, maintain regular contact with NIA staff, and prepare annual progress reports/renewal applications. It will partner with the EAC to plan the future of the PPG and its competing renewal. We assembled a team that collaborates extensively and is currently jointly investigating the role of cellular senescence in function, frailty, aging, and healthspan. This history of collaboration led to this PPG. Core A will organize videoconferences every 2 weeks for PPG participants to review progress of the Subprojects, Core operation, and form action plans to address new directions or difficulties that may arise. This has been successful over the past couple of years while preparing this proposal. Core A will organize an annual meeting for PPG participants and the EAC to review Subprojects and Cores as well as meetings and seminars to bring PPG members together with others and foster new collaborations. The Kogod Center has formal links with the Buck Institute, including reciprocal faculty visits and Advisory Board membership. The Center provided pilot project support, postdoctoral positions, and travel costs between Mayo and the Buck Institute to develop the animal models and preliminary data for this application. Core A will benefit from its ties to the Kogod Center and Buck Institute.